


Winter Solstice: Galahdian Festival of Shiva

by LogicDive



Series: The Sleeping Prince [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayals, Celebration of Shiva, Family, Fires, Galahdian Celebrations, Holiday Dinners, M/M, Private Talks, Slow Burn, Snow, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, Time Travel, Understandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: They had come to Galahd that morning, at the start of the winter solstice celebrations. A holiday that was new to Noctis, and celebrated throughout the islands of Nyx’s homeland. Or so Ignis had said. When they had first arrived, the port city of Galahd laid covered in signs of celebrations. The homes and businesses in the area covered in multicolored lights and tiny festive decorations. But, as they exited the city limits the signs of the season changed with it.





	Winter Solstice: Galahdian Festival of Shiva

**This is for #HellionHolidays: Theme, Winter: Galahdan holiday, Decorating for the season, Holiday dinners, Snowfalls, Fireplaces, Cozy blankets**

-

They had come to Galahd that morning, at the start of the winter solstice celebrations. A holiday that was new to Noctis, and celebrated throughout the islands of Nyx’s homeland. Or so Ignis had said. When they had first arrived, the port city of Galahd laid covered in signs of celebrations. The homes and businesses in the area covered in multicolored lights and tiny festive decorations. But, as they exited the city limits the signs of the season changed with it.

Nyx village laid on the opposite side of the island. It was far from the noise and vibrancy of, what many considered, a tourist town and Noctis couldn’t help but be grateful. The holiday decorations that covered the homes here were subtle, yet more heartfelt. Sprigs of an evergreen mounted across doorways and wrapped around windows. Family colors hung from the branches or laid entwined among the greenery as ribbons and colored beads caught the light. Doors remained open in welcome, despite the chill in the air, as the fire's heat poured out onto the narrow streets and people came and went. 

Noctis took this all in, dark azure eyes were hidden by equally dark fringe, peaking in the homes and watching the ensuing chaos that came with it. A few villagers had stopped them, greeting Nyx, and welcoming him home for the holidays. He’d found dried fruits and warm drinks pressed into his hands, making Prompto giggle as Ignis commented on the friendliness of the villagers. Throughout the walk, the Lucian Prince had remained silent, minus a few whispered words of thanks. It was understandable, Nyx knew that the Galahd Noctis expected and the one he saw was different, so he let the man soak it in. If he had questions, they would come in time.

When they had made it to his home, his mother had greeted them with surprise at seeing her son, but joy, nonetheless. Hours later, after she’d fussed and filled their stomachs with rich stews and warm drinks. After she had straightened up the few extra rooms, with Ignis’ help, despite her scoldings and insistence that he rested. And they had agreed on the sleeping arrangements, finally feeling at ease with their surroundings. Once the others had laid down, and he had placed a tender kiss on his mother's forehead as she made her way to her room; that was when he’d grabbed a fire-warmed blanket and gone looking for the prince who’d slipped out at some point. It hadn’t taken long for Nyx to locate him beyond the house, standing on a hill that overlooked the ocean. 

Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, they both stood there silently for a time as Noctis pulled the warmed material closer. _“... Den her helligdag?”_ His words were breathy and soft, kept low, cautious. Perhaps he was afraid someone would overhear them, question the language he spoke, and Nyx could understand why.

Noctis had habitually spoken in Nyx ancestral tongue when they were alone, though the Lucian tongue had changed little and he could speak it fluently. In his homeland, they called it the language of the ancients, of the original tribes. A dialect that had slipped through their fingers as time had passed; as Galahd had become part of Lucis and their words became influenced by a foreign kingdom that had formed over the generations. Considered a dead language, it was a part of Lucian history. Studied by those who would recreate the past, as young scholars came seeking primeval relics to prove theories and facts. It was something they taught in the villages of his people, so the newest generations wouldn’t forget where they’d come from. All born on the islands knew it to some extent, and small children used it as a secret language in their games. But, as they grew and found little use to hold onto the old tongue, most had let it slip away.

So, to hear those words spoken fluently, full of confidence and without relent? Well, it had been eye-opening to see. His mother’s tongue had flowed like the rivers of his homeland, calm and serene. Noctis spoke, and the words were likened to waves crashing into the rocky cliffs below. It was awe-inspiring to hear the language of his forefathers spoken as it would be thousands of years ago, and Nyx, well he couldn’t deny the words falling from foreign lips were anything but beautiful…

_"Nyx, fortæl mig hvad denne helligdag går ud på?"_

Pulled from his thoughts, the hunter turned those words over in his mind and smiled. Somehow with his, somewhat vague, recollection of his childhood studies and Noctis grasping how Galahdian had changed; the two had come to an understanding. “This holiday is the winter solstice. Replying to the question asked. “Didn’t you have anything like this?” 

“Similar, but not like this… our focus lay on the Astrals.” 

“Ah, I don’t know. I guess it’s more a celebration of Shiva if you want to look at it like that.” He spoke slowly, knowing that like himself, Noctis would have to take in the words to understand his own tongue.

“Shiva?” Lips pressed together into a thin line as dark eyes glanced back to the ocean. “For Shiva?”

“Yeah,” He thought for a moment, of the old stories and tales his father had told him and his sister when they were young. “I know what you’ve told me.” Walking over to a log, he sat and patted the space beside him. With hesitance, Noctis made his way over and sat as well. “When I was a little brat and don’t say anything… believe me, I was a brat.” Nyx saw a hint of a smile as the prince buried his face in the blanket. “I was told stories of Shiva’s wrath and that all of this was done to honor and placate her. Offerings for the winter to be kind, that her ill favor wouldn’t fall on our people.”

His nose scrunched up as those words hit him, tilting his head to meet icy eyes. “Why would Galahd incur her ill will?” To him, it made little sense but he now knew of the histories recorded. The lies that had spread across Eos and Nyx could read it in his eyes. 

At times the Lucian came off as cold, unmoved by the world and people he met. But those eyes, like the clear night sky, enveloped in stars. He had marveled at the pure emotions that his eyes alone could hold once he’d learned to read the man. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but that the world around him was so unfamiliar, he was unsure of the proper way to react. “You know why, due to the fall of Solheim. Ifrit had given the humans fire, knowledge, allowed them to prosper and grow. Then betrayed them, destroyed them. Shiva, who loved the people, cursed Ifrit and his followers… we are the people of Ifrit. Many are superstitious that her wrath will fall on us if we do not show her we regret what Ifrit did.”

“Mm, you are the people of Ifrit.” He repeated the words, thought on them for a time while they sat there. In all honestly, Nyx figured that the conversation between them was over at that point. So when he finally spoke, the hunter had jumped before looking back at him. “Do you believe? Believe that Shiva would do such a thing, that Ifrit did such a thing?”

“I know what you have said, and you were there.” Noctis bit his bottom lip but didn’t look away from Nyx gaze. “I have been raised to believe this my whole life, Noctis. Ifrit, Shiva, the fall and the Astral’s war… it’s in my blood, in the very person I am. So you tell me? Should I believe?”

“No.” Noctis didn't hesitance in his answer, watching as the man, the hunter, the Galahdian beside him relaxed. “Ifrit was honorable, and Shiva benevolent. She would never bring her wrath upon those that her beloved adored.”

Nyx allowed those words to take hold, running them over in his mind. It seemed odd to hear that everything he’d ever thought true, was a lie. At the same time, it brought with it a strange sense of relief. “We should get inside.” Standing, he brushed off his pants and held out a hand for Noctis. Feeling the chilled hand slide into his own, Nyx took his other and placed it on top. “You’re freezing, and it looks like it might rain so we should get in. I guess it’s a good thing we are sharing my old room, won’t wake anyone up.”

“Yes, it seems you desire to keep me close by.” While he’d meant as a comment, Nyx could hear the question lingering below the surface. Noctis’ curiosity, an inclination to understand him as much as Nyx was trying to understand this prince that had become entangled in his life. 

But, he didn’t understand his own feelings and knew he wouldn’t be able to explain the whys of what he did. Not now. Not when he was looking at him like that, so he laughed and brushed it off. “You want to know the ironic thing about winter solstice?” He was rambling, avoiding the question he didn’t know answers to. Trying to ignore the warmth inside himself that inevitably pulled him back to the pale beauty before him. “It never snows. I mean, we do get snow a month after but mostly it rains. Shame, we won’t be here long and I haven’t seen much snow since leaving home.” 

As the last words left his lips, a drop of water hit his face, but it wasn’t what he’d expected. It was soft, chilly, and melted against his skin before running down his cheek and soaking into his shirt. His eyes shot up, widening as fat white flakes cascaded from the sky at a slow, lazy pace. For a moment he thought he was seeing things, it hadn’t been cold enough for snow. Yet there was a sudden drop in the temperature, and he could feel the chill run through him. 

“Snow.”

Nyx turned on the smaller male, mouth opening and closing a few times as tried to properly form the words he wanted to say. “Did you do this? Shiva, she saved your life, right? Did you ask her to do this?”

“Do you see Shiva?” Nyx gaze fell to the little smile playing at the corner of Noctis’ lips. “It must be a change in weather patterns.” 

Nyx shook his head, knowing he wouldn’t get anything but that from the man. Watching the snow reminded him of stars tumbling from the sky, and he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face. A puff of white, foggy air, left him as Nyx continued to stare in awe at the puffy flakes. “Thank you.” He barely registered the whispered ‘you’re welcome’, as Noctis took his hand and moved closer to his side. 

By morning the ground was pure white with a good foot of snow. The clouds above continuing to drop soft fat flakes throughout the day into the following night in a slow, but a steady storm. A fire burned throughout, keeping the house warm as Prompto dragged Ignis outside and played with the other children that had gathered. Gladio took it as the time to catch up on the book he'd been wanting to read, and Nyx and Noctis? They sat side by side, sipping on warm spiced teas and continued to watch the snowfall.

-

Chapter Notes:  
“... Den her helligdag?” / “...this holiday?”  
"Nyx, fortæl mig hvad denne helligdag går ud på?" / "Nyx, tell me about this holiday?"


End file.
